Many vehicles such as large trucks are built high above the ground. As such the occupants of the vehicle are required to climb a high vertical distance in order to enter the cab or cargo area of the vehicle. Steps are usually provided by the manufacturer; however the steps are spaced apart a large vertical distance making it physically challenging to climb up and into the vehicle. This vertical climb can result in physical stress and even injuries.
For example, most large trucks have factory installed steps ranging from 18 to 22 vertical inches between the stair treads. However, the average and normal stair height to climb a stair is about 8 inches. As such, some users using factory installed steps climb into their trucks with great difficulty, and some have even fallen from the step while climbing. Some users are overweight, older, short, or in some way physically challenged. They are forced to use upper body strength to climb up into the cab, and each time they climb the factory steps their knee is stretched up to their chest so that the foot can elevate the difficult distance needed to reach the top factory step. When leaving the truck the user's hands slide down a grab-bar, which is somewhat like sliding down a fire pole as the user drops from the top step to the bottom step. Any misstep or hand slip could result in a fall and serious injury. Lastly many people have personal health issues which keep them from returning to work (e.g. surgery or a sprain). Their return can be delayed because of the necessity of using steps having a large vertical distance.